justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Toxic
|mode = Solo |pc = Rosa |lc = Rosado (WII/NOW) |pictos = 108 (JD2/JD3/Wii) 107 (JDGH) |image = JD2= |-|Wii= |-|JD3/GH= |-|||dlc = 20 de Diciembre de 2011 (JD3) |gc = Rosa Caliente |nowc = Toxic |audio = Archivo:Toxic.ogg |perf = Julia Spiesser}}"Toxic" de Britney Spears, cubierto por The Hit Crew en el juego, aparece en Just Dance 2 , Just Dance 3 (DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits ''y Just Dance Wii. Apariencia del Bailarín El bailarín es una enfermera de sexo femenino con el pelo largo de color púrpura. Ella comienza llevando una chaqueta de color rosado sobre un vestido púrpura, rosa y lleva tacones de aguja. Cuando se pasa al coro, sus cambios de ropa van en el color de rosa a un tono negro. Su cabello también se vuelve negro. En ''Just Dance Wii, el bailarín simplemente se oscurece en su lugar. Durante el puente, ella cambia de rosa a tono negro muy rápido. En el remake, la bailarina tiene esquema de color más claro y realista, y su contorno es ahora de color rosa en lugar de azul. Archivo:Toxic_coach_1_small.png|Original Archivo:Toxic_coach_1_big.png|Antiguo Remake Archivo:Toxic_coach_1_big_now.png|Nuevo Remake Fondo 'Wii' La rutina se lleva a cabo en lo que se supone que es una sala central nuclear, con una muestra de radiación y muchas luces. En el coro, se convierte en una habitación poco realista de color rojo con líneas horizontales de neón. Teniendo un tenedor rayo de color rosa que también puede ser visto. 'Xbox 360' La señal de radiación de peligro se ilumina con un efecto intermitente, y la habitación roja tiene un pixelado donde parece que el fondo ha sido levantado, y de cereza círculos rojos de electricidad. ''Just Dance Wii El fondo está siendo esencialmente el mismo. Sin embargo,el simbolo de radiación se sustituye por una señal de advertencia. Just Dance Now El fondo es el mismo; sin embargo, las luces son más débiles. Movimientos Dorados En esta rutina solo hay 1 '''Movimiento Dorado': Movimiento Dorado 1: ' Ponga ambas manos en sus caderas. Toxic-gm.png|Movimiento Dorado Toxic.gif|Movimiento Dorado en el juego Apariciones en Mashups ''Toxic aparece en los siguientes Mashups: *''Good Feeling. Títulos ''Toxic aparece en los Modos Puppet/Party Master. Estas son las titulos de sus movimientos de baile: *Emergency *First Aid *Night Nurse *Nurse Wave Trivia *El bailarin se supone que debe parecerse a una enfermera, a pesar de que en el vídeo musical, Britney Spears interpreta a un asistente de vuelo; tal vez se transformó en una enfermera, ya que encajaría mejor título de la canción. *La canción cubierta reemplaza algunas letras con otras letras; " It's in the air and it's all round" fue reemplazado por "Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round" . *Esta es la primera cubierta de The Hit Crew en la serie; es seguido por Holiday y Here Comes the Hotstepper. *La primera vez I'm adicted to you ''se canta y como aparece en una sola línea. Después de eso, aparece en dos líneas. *Los pictogramas son siempre de color rosa, incluso cuando se cambia del rosa al negro en el coro. *Esta es la segunda canción de Britney Spears en la serie, después de ''Womanizer . Es seguido por Baby One More Time, Oops! ... I Did It Again,Circus y Scream & Shout Todos ellos están cubiertos con excepción de Circus y Scream & Shout *Por alguna razón, el audio original instrumental es retenida en la cubierta. *En la versión japonesa, el signo de radiacion se sustituye con un signo de precaución y la colocación de los movimientos de las puertas que se abren se re ordenan, al igual que en la versión beta de la rutina original. Las razones de la remoción de la muestra de peligro son actualmente desconocidos, muy probablemente debido a que Japón ha sido golpeado por varios desastres nucleares (como las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki y la explosión de la central nuclear de Fukushima central). **Además, en el coro, el entrenador se oscurece en lugar de negro. *El fondo del coro es diferente de los coros en Just Dance: Greatest Hits , pero es el mismo en Just Dance: Best Of. *En Good_Feeling 's Mashup, menos movimientos son contados como durante la secuencia de esta bailarina que en la rutina actual; que está en la parte en que ella empuja los brazos hacia la izquierda y levanta la pierna derecha. *El fondo en el coro parece estar basado en una escena en el vídeo musical. *Dos pictogramas beta se encuentran en la Just_Dance_Now archivos. *En la versión '''20150325_1222 de los archivos de Just Dance Now, los archivos de Toxic ''ya no eran accesibles. Sin embargo, más tarde en la versión '''20150422_1529', Toxic se volvió a añadirse a los archivos con un icono diferente y diferentes pictogramas. *Mehdi Kerkouche, coreógrafo de la serie, realizo esta canción para su audición de Factor X en 2011.https://youtu.be/oFUbEM_VIDs Galeria Game Files Toxic_cover_jd2.png|''Toxic'' ToxicJDWii.png|''Toxic'' (JDWii) Toxicsqa.png|''Toxic'' (JD3/''GH/''BO) toxic now.jpg|''Toxic'' (Remake) toxic_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Toxicavatar2.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 38.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games toxic_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms toxic new pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2tox.png|''Toxic'' on the menu toxic jdwii menu.png|''Toxic'' on the menu toxic jdbo menu.png|''Toxic'' on the menu toxic jdbo coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Toxic coach 1 big.png|Beta remake half coach toxic beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 1 toxic beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 2 Screenshot 2015-08-22 14.18.10.png|Beta Gameplay Others tex1_512x256_28d72a236ce7118a_14.png|Background toxicbest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of cover TEP.png|Extraction (Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Videos Official Audio Britney Spears - Toxic Toxic (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Toxic Just Dance Best Of - Toxic Wii Footage UK Gameplays Toxic - Just Dance 2 Toxic - Just Dance Wii Just Dance 3 Toxic 5 Stars Just Dance Greatest Hits - Toxic - 5 stars Toxic - Just Dance Best Of Extractions Toxic Extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Toxic Just Dance Now - Toxic (Remake) =Referencias Navegación en:Toxic it:Toxic Categoría:Contenido Descargable Categoría:Contenido Descargable de Just Dance 3 Categoría:Contenido Descargable Reciclado Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Wii Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Difíciles Categoría:Canciones Calmadas Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:2000s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Julia Spiesser Categoría:Canciones por Britney Spears